Fade Away
by anidfreak
Summary: Matt and Sora are getting married. But can their relationship survive the trials of married life?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, or any of the characters

Fade Away Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, or any of the characters.

** **

**Author Note: **I'm here with my second fic. My last one didn't seem to do that well. I was kind of expecting to get more reviews. Anyway, this is my second and I expect it to be much better that my first. This is because I had the help of Lucky5 to give me some good ideas of what to write. It is a Sorato, but please, don't leave yet If you love Taiora! This is only Sorato for the first bit of the story. Please just read this if you would like, and then tell me what you think. Thank you for your time.

It was the most beautiful night of the year in Japan. This was just the way he had planned it, and so far, it was going perfect. Matt Ishida walked down the street towards Sora's apartment building. She now lived alone, in her own apartment since she was twenty-two years old now. Matt and Sora had been dating for the past three and a half years. Matt had decided tonight he would ask Sora if she would be his wife. They were happy in their relationship, and he wanted to fully take care of her. He reached the door to Sora's apartment but hesitated to knock right away. 

Matt was feeling nervous, so he loosened his tie a little. Sora had changed Matt somewhat since they had been dating, but it was for the better. He was happier all the time, and his anger toward people was gone. The young man was wearing a nice new gray suit he bough especially for this occasion, which he had been looking forward to for a long time now. He had lots of money to spend because his band was still a big success. Finally Matt knocked on the door and waited. In his suit pocket was the small velvet box, which contained the ring Matt would present to Sora at the end of the night. He fumbled around with the box in his pocket until the door slowly opened.

Standing in the doorway was the always beautiful, Sora. Over the past few years she grew out her hair so it was a bit below her shoulders. Her tom boyishness had slowly faded away over time. It really didn't matter the way she looked or acted; Matt would always love her. Sora was wearing a wonderful light blue dress, which came down a little above her knees. Matt had bought that dress for her on her birthday a few months ago, and it was her favorite dress. When Sora opened the door she was bent halfway over, getting her second shoe on. 

"Matt, you're here." Sora said delighted. She threw her arms over him, and hugged him tightly. He hugged Sora back, and gave her a light kiss on the lips. "Where are we off to tonight?" Sora asked.

It's a surprise. I know it's supposed to be your turn to choose where we go to eat, but I had to take you somewhere special. It's a place I didn't figure you would pick. You can choose the next two times, alright?"

"That's fine. Should we get going honey?" Her eyes looked so sweet, Matt almost forgot to answer.

"Sure, of course."

They walked down the sidewalk hand in hand.

"Where are we going?" Sora asked in her cutest tone.

"You'll see when we get there."

Matt planned on taking Sora to the restaurant they had went to on their first date. Finally they got to the restaurant, and Matt asked Sora the question he hoped she could answer correctly.

"You remember why this place is special?"

"Of course! Did you think I would forget or something? This is the place I went with Tai that one time."

"No Sora, I'm serious." Matt said half laughing because he knew Sora was just kidding.

"Yes I do. This is where you and I went on our first date. Did you think I would forget?" She gave Matt an innocent smile as they walked into the building. 

After dinner Matt and Sora took a late night walk through the park. The wind had started to pick up since they had gone into the restaurant. The night sky was clear, and full of stars, still as beautiful as it had been earlier that night. When the two of them got to a bench, Matt sat Sora down, and then sat next to her. Matt turned so he was facing Sora and reached into the pocket of his suit. His hands were becoming a little shaky, as Matt was becoming more nervous than he had been the entire night. He placed one hand over both of Sora's hands, which were on her lap.

"Sora?" Matt was finally able to get out confidently, starting to become less nervous again.

"Yes Matt?" Sora questioned with concern in her eyes.

"Well, we've been together for a long time now. You know it's been over three years. I've thought about asking you this for a long time now…" Matt trailed off as tears stated to form in Sora's eyes. "Sora, will you marry me?" As he said this, he pulled the ring out of his suit and presented it to Sora.

"Oh Matt! O- of course I'll marry you!" They hugged each other tightly, and then shared a passionate kiss for a couple of minutes. Matt Finally broke the kiss to walk Sora home. Before they got up, Matt wiped away Sora's delighted tears that were slowly rolling down her face. As they walked, they each had an arm tightly wrapped around the other. When they got to Sora's apartment they stood in the doorway to say goodnight to each other. "I guess we should call it a night." Matt said after a few minutes of silence.

"I suppose."

"We can get together tomorrow, right?" As Matt asked, he wrapped his arms around Sora, moving closer.

"Of course."

"I love you Sora."

"I love you too Ma-"

Matt suddenly stopped Sora by pushing his lips against hers. As they started to kiss more, they started to move further into Sora's apartment. Matt started to slowly unzip Sora's dress, and it eventually fell to the floor. He reached for Sora's bra and started to undo it. Sora turned just enough to kick the door closed… 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or anything that has to do with it, the characters, etc.

Author note: 

It took a while, but here is the next part, chapter one. I'm not creative enough to think of names for each chapter. Chapter two is on its way; I hope to get it up sooner than this one. This chapter is to let you know who will mainly be in the story. It is also for you to know the relationships the characters have with each other. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review. Enjoy ^_^

**Chapter One**

Plans for Matt and Sora's wedding were well underway. With T.K.'s help, Matt was finding a place for the big day, as well as the decorating and food preparations. The date they finally settled for the wedding to be on was September 23. (Because of touring with his band, the date gave then a couple of days before and after the wedding).

"Okay, let's move on to something else, T.K. We've been at this forever, and we're not getting anywhere." Matt said as he hung up the phone and plopped down onto a chair sounding exhausted. 

"Oh come on Matt, what are you talking about? We've only been looking for a place to have the wedding for ten minutes! If you had been here when I called earlier we could have got more accomplished."

"It seems like it's been longer than that. It's not my fault I wasn't here though.  I had things to do with the band, so give me a break, alright?"

"Come on Matt. What kind of 'things' are more important than planning YOUR wedding?"

"Forget it. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." T.K. crossed his arms, and sat back in his chair waiting for an explanation.

Matt sat up in his chair and glared at T.K.

"Fine, but if you tell Sora… I'll wring your little neck."

T.K. gave no reaction to the comment because both he and Matt knew he would be able to take Matt if the opportunity came along. Although, if they were to fight they would most likely end up killing each other, because they both had about the same amount of strength inside of them. Over the last few years T.K. grew quite a bit, and became about an inch taller then Matt.

"Alright T.K., the reason I'm so busy lately is because of my band. See it's not even that serious, but you know Sora. She would get really pissed, even though it's not a big deal."

"Get on with it already, Matt." T.K. said impatiently.

"Okay, okay. Me and the guys are doing some stuff."

"Matt? What drugs?"

"Yeah, that's what I mean…"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Look T.K., I- I'm just doing pot, that's all. The other guys are doing other stuff, and I'm just helping them to get it every once in a while."

"Matt! What do you think you're doing? This is going to get you into trouble. It's illegal!"

"It won't get me into trouble, I know what I'm doing. But since I told you, you CANNOT tell Sora. You know what I mean, she'll freak."

"I know how she is, but this isn't right. The only reason she would get mad is because it would worry her."

"And she doesn't need to be worried, so don't say anything to her."

"Come on Matt." T.K. looked at Matt with sympathetic eyes.

"T.K. you're not eight anymore. That look isn't going to work now."

"I'm not trying to give you any look."

"Look T.K., just don't tell Sora… or anyone for that matter."

T.K. sighed, wishing Matt would change his mind.

"I'll spend less time with it, but that's the best I can do. Are you fine with that?"

"No, of course not. But I guess I can't change your mind, can I?"

"Nope. I guess we should get back to this wedding thing, huh?"

"I guess so, let's try calling a few more places." T.K. picked up the phonebook, and Matt could see the disappointed look on his young face. Matt felt bad for not telling T.K. the whole truth, but he shook it off and got his mind back onto the wedding.

"Thanks, little brother."

"Oh my gosh Sora, look at this one! It's the most beautiful one yet, don't you think?" As Mimi said this, she pulled Sora towards the dress she had been dazzled by.

"It's alright Mimi, but-"

"But not the right one. You've said that about every dress we've looked at today. Make up your mind already." Mimi said this in somewhat of a playful tone, but Sora didn't take it that way.

"You don't have to be here, alright! As I recall it was your idea to go out to look for a dress today, so it shouldn't be your job to be impatient." Sora said this in a rather harsh tone. Although she did not mean to, she hurt Mimi.

"Well, o-okay. I can go if you don't want me to be here." Mimi lost her cheery attitude because she couldn't handle people getting angry with her, especially not her best friend.

"I'm sorry Mim, I just don't like all these big, frilly dresses, k? Come here and give me a hug."

"I'm sorry too. I-I just can't believe you're marrying Matt though. I don't mean to be pushy, I would've expected you to marry Tai."

"Tai, really? I don't think he ever liked me all that much. Maybe a little, but not very much."

"He liked you, I could tell."

"I don't know about that Mimi. I tried giving him signals but he would never return them, so I just stopped."

We could go ask him if you would like."

"I don't want to ask him that! I'm marrying someone else. Oh, and while we're on the subject of not believing things… what about you and T.K.? I don't think there's anyone who saw that coming."

"We've only been going out for a couple of weeks, and it's a casual thing. It's not like we're getting married and breaking people's hearts like some people…"

"Mimi, what are you talking about? Sometimes I just don't get you." Sora found what Mimi was saying humorous.

"Tai still likes you, and the wedding is going to break his heart. Did you notice he hasn't been around lately?"

"Should we go to another store before we run out of time?"

"Sora, did you even hear what I said?"

"Okay then. We can go to one that I know of a few blocks down."

"Sure Sora." Mimi sighed and walked out of the store next to Sora.

"Kari! You wanna get the phone?" Tai yelled over the ringing of the phone.

"Got it Tai!" Kari yelled back "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"T.K.! How's it going over there?"

"Doin' fine. I really need to know if Tai is coming to the bachelor party or not. I haven't got an answer from him yet."

"Just a minute. I'll go check." Kari set the phone down and went into the living room.

"Tai? I have to ask you-"

"No." Tai said as he laid back into his chair, while flipping through the channels on the television.

"Um…no what Tai? I haven't asked you anything yet."

"I'm not going to Matt's bachelor party. T.K.'s been pestering me about it every chance he got. By the way, you can also tell him that I won't be going to his stupid wedding either."

Kari walked back to her room and told T.K. that Tai wouldn't be going to the party. She didn't say anything about the wedding because she hoped she could change his mind before the day arrived.

"That's too bad. It's not going to be the same without him." T.K. sounded disappointed. Kari wished she could do something for her best friend, but there was nothing she could do.

"Bye T.K. Oh, are you going to be home soon?"

"A few hours yet."

"Okay." Kari hung up the phone, and went back to talk to Tai. "Tai, can't you just be a good sport and just go to the wedding? Come on, for me?" Kari knew Tai didn't want to go because he hated that Matt got Sora. Tai felt Matt had won, but he would only show his anger and sadness to Kari. No words came from Tai, so Kari tried from a different angle. "Will you do it for Sora then? She would be hurt if she didn't see you there…you might get a dance with her." Kari nudged Tai playfully.

"Stop it Kari. Please!"

"If you keep up with this attitude, you're finding somewhere else to stay. I don't have to put up with this just because I'm your sister Tai! It's not my fault a pipe burst in your apartment building," Kari now started to talk in a calmer voice. "Just…get a grip on reality. The way things are… they might not be the way you want them to be, but you can't change things just because someone has something that you want. You should have said something to her sooner, now it's, it's just… too late." Kari was now upset because she hated to see her older brother like this.

Tai stood up and hugged Kari tightly. "I'm sorry Kari. This is just not working out the way I had planned."

"What isn't working out the way you had planned?" Kari asked, confused. Tai gave out a small laugh.

"My life." Kari gave Tai a slight smile, trying to cheer him up a bit. "Kari how would you feel if say… T.K. and Mimi got married, but you liked T.K.?"

"I do understand how you feel Tai, even though I don't like T.K. more than a friend. But I do understand. I wouldn't make you leave at a time like this. I love you Tai. I want to help you through this. Through everything."

"Alright, I'll go to the wedding, for you. I hate when you trick me by being so cute. I love you too Kari. By the way Kar, I would hope that you didn't like T.K. because if you two did anything, I would have to hurt him. It's my job as your big brother to kill the romance between you and a guy. Doesn't matter what your age."

"Thank-you so much for that Tai, I love you for that." Kari rolled her eyes and sat down next to Tai. "So, what's on T.V.?"

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea." Tai started to laugh. "I've been too mad to even pay attention."

"Let me see what I can find."

It was now September tenth, and all the preparations for Matt and Sora's wedding were ready. Matt and his band were gone on a small two-week tour, which was so far a week through. Mimi surprised Sora with a beautiful dress a little earlier that day. Sora was so happy with the dress that she had to tell someone about it.

"Tai?" Sora questioned happily.

"Yeah, that's me. Hey Sora how are you?" Tai asked, trying to sound as happy as he could. He hadn't been expecting to hear from Sora.

"A- are you busy, or-"

"Actually, I'm just packing. I get to go back to my apartment today."

"Would you be able to come over? I would really like to show you something."

"I'm packing, as I said."

"Well, um. What if you packed your things, and then came over? After I can help you unpack… if you would like." There was a pause for a few moments, then came an answer.

"Sure. I'll be over in an hour or so."

"Okay then, I'll see you soon!"

"Yep, see ya then."

"Bye"

Tai started packing at a little faster pace after he got off the phone from Sora.

"Who was that Tai?" Kari asked as she ran into the room rather hyperly.

"Just Sora, Kar."

Yolei ran into the room a minute later and sat down on the chair. When Kari and Yolei were around each other, they seemed to become more hyper than usual. "You guys wanna help me pack? I'll be out of here sooner."

"We were planning on going out… but I guess we can help," Kari said. "We're taking Sora out tonight."

"I'm packing my stuff, and then going over to Sora's."

"Sure, we can help you, Tai." Yolei said cheerfully.

"Thanks you two." Tai gave half a smile, and then got back to packing his things with the help of Kari and Yolei.

Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to Lucky5 for the help with the story. Please review, I'll have the next part out as soon as I can.


End file.
